


Testing Faith

by BeautifulHistory



Series: We don't like cake [1]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: 1960's, Birth, F/F, F/M, Medical, Religon, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulHistory/pseuds/BeautifulHistory
Summary: Shelagh struggles with her Faith, after seeing something she shouldn't have.Sister Julienne helps her to understand and put things in prospective.





	Testing Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I received a prompt on Tumblr for this.
> 
> Anonymous asked: "One of the Turners finding out about Pupcake or Valcille? Ty!"
> 
> Enjoy.

“Mrs. Turner! Mrs. Turner!” Valerie ran quickly after the doctor’s wife, hoping to catch her and unsure of what Mrs. Turner had actually witnessed but Valerie couldn’t risk a thing.

Shelagh Turner just ran. She ran through the hard hitting rain until finally reaching her very own place of refuge. 

Nonnatus House.

Shelagh tripped on the steps as she tried to climb up to the door but Valerie managed to arrive by Shelagh’s side before she was able to go through the doors.

“Mrs. Turner, please…”

Shelagh looked at Valerie’s worried eyes, she wasn’t sure how to respond or even if she could. “I- Valer-”

“Mrs. Turner, Mrs. Turner please, what did you see? You have to tell me! Please!” Valerie begged, you could hear the desperation clinging to her like the love she bore for Lucille.

“Not here, not here.” Shelagh responded jumping to her feet and pulling Valerie away from Nonnatus and down a back street where no one would hear what they were talking about it and if they did it wouldn’t matter to those people.

“Valerie, I saw you and Lucille, oh don’t make me say it.”

“You saw enough to understand what our relationship is?”

“Yes.” Shelagh frowned “I apologise for fleaing but, look I just I need to try and understand it.”

“You need to understand me? Me and Lucille?”

“Oh no, no! I need to understand my faith towards it all. I have always been told as a religious sister and even as a Christian that the way you and Lucille love is wrong and a sin but I don’t think it is. I need to figure it out, my faith.” Shelagh admitted.

“Are you going to tell anyone about what you saw?” Valerie questioned.

“Only Sister Julienne, but before you say anything, I know for a fact she and I share the same beliefs on sexuality. You’re safe. I promise, I would never jeopardize who you are as a person or you job unless you maybe murdered someone.”

Valerie nodded “Thank you Shelagh. Maybe you could also speak to Lucille.”

“What for?”

“Well you know I don’t have a faith but Lucille, she’s as near to a Nun as you’re going to get without her actually taking any vows.”

“Oh, Well then I may do that. Thank you Valerie. Again, I’m sorry for running. It’s okay I understand why. Oh and Valerie, I’m really happy for you and Lucille.”

“Thank you Shelagh.”

  
  


They both went their own ways, Valerie went back to Lucille andShelagh went into Nonnatus House and found Sister Julienne in the chapel and she sat beside her.

“Shelagh, my dear, It’s so very good to see you. Is everything okay?” Sister Julienne questioned after seeing the confused look on Shelagh’s face. “Shelagh?” Sister Julienne took Shelagh’s hands into her own.

“I -Sister I saw something today that contradicts Religion but I feel as do you I think that our Faith is truly accepting of. Because God creates all of us the way we are meant to be, isn’t that so?”

“Yes, that is Shealgh whatever is troubling you so?”

“I saw Valerie and Lucille today, they’re together.” Shelagh spoke softly.

“Together?”

“In the way myself and Patrick are together.”

“Oh…” Sister Julienne paused “I see.” Sister Julienne looked closely at Shelagh “Listen, love is more important than anything. God loves us all and Lucille and Valerie love each other and Shelagh we accept them as they are then what’s it matter about anyone else?”

“The bible says-”

“Nothing about us not being able to accept and love and cherish Valerie and Lucille. Nothing at all. Shelagh we love them as they love us. Why would we even question or not accept them for who they are? We have no reason to.”

Shelagh nodded, letting her head fall onto Sister Julienne and the Sister held Shelagh close with a smile. Love was everything and that is all that truly mattered.

  
  



End file.
